


Bara no Ibara

by akatonbo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Kingdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite's awakening in the Dark Kingdom. Originally posted in 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bara no Ibara

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the new Sailor Moon Crystal anime series, I'm reposting some really ancient fanfic. This was originally posted in June 1997 and eventually I'll go back and edit the posting date -- usually I post old stories with their correct dates, which causes them not to show up when someone checks the fandom or any pairing tags in the usual newest-first sort order, but since I'm not sure if this one still existed anywhere on the internet, I'm letting it show up as new for now.
> 
> This story is NOT older now than I was when I wrote it, which should give you some idea of how old I am, but it's still a damn old story. Edits to the original text version I had archived are minimal.
> 
> The title of the story translates to 'The Thorns of the Rose'.

At first there was only darkness, then, slowly, an uncomfortable fuzzy pain began to develop in his head. His eyes blinked, perhaps of their own accord, and before long he had a fuzziness of vision to compete for attention with the fuzziness of thought. His head was pounding... the blur in front of his eyes, when they were open, was only slowly coalescing into something he could make sense of, and it hurt to try. 

There were sounds around him... voices. Mostly harsh ones. One, female, and not outright unpleasant to the ear, but it seemed to strike a nerve rather deep in him, unsettling him. Which was strange because he could scarcely remember anything. Not even... 

"Zoisite." _That_ voice, the woman's voice, spoke, and he knew it was his name. As much as he knew it would hurt, he lifted his head and tried to look at her. Red hair, sharp features. There was something he should be remembering... but he couldn't remember _anything_ , except the faintest impressions, nothing to help him understand where he was or what he was doing. The woman nodded. She was tall, and somehow cold and fiery at the same time, and he _wanted_ to fear her and hate her, but he couldn't. As if he wasn't allowed to. She didn't seem to want anything more than acknowledgement for now. 

Then another voice, soft and almost tentative, almost disbelieving, "Zoisite..." He drew in a trembling breath, turning, and barely had the chance to glimpse the man who pulled him into a fierce, protective hug. He was wrapped up in warm, strong arms, and for once since his waking, he felt _right_. So perfectly right, as if he were meant to be there. 

The furious hold on him loosened a little, and shadowed grey eyes met his own, the gaze intent with worry and longing. "Kunzite..." Gentle fingertips traced his jaw-line, then lifted to the opposite temple, softly stroking his face, as if to make sure he was really there. All the while that stare was locked with his, incredulous. Zoisite was no less amazed, if a bit fuzzy in memory. "You're really here..." Though he knew he loved Kunzite, he couldn't seem to remember anything of how they'd met.. or _anything_ of his past at all. 

Kunzite seemed to sense his confusion, and murmurred, "Everything will be all right... I'm not sure what's going on either, but we're together. I won't let us be parted again." He scattered soft kisses over Zoisite's face, held him gently, unwilling to let go. "We'll work together. I've seen to that. I'll protect you. You don't belong in this place, but I'll do everything in my power to make it bearable, my beloved..." 

The sharp tones of that woman's voice cut through Kunzite's soft whisper, "Kunzite! Enough of your foolishness. Bring him back to your quarters with you if you must, but you two have _work_ to prepare for." A glimpse of red hair and angry eyes passed through Zoisite's vision as she... well, went where ever it was she was going, however she was getting there. She wasn't walking, though she gave a vague impression of it, and Zoisite didn't even know where she was, let alone where she might go. 

Kunzite nodded curtly, "Hai, Queen Beryl-sama." Zoisite could feel the tension in his frame, and hear the undercurrent of hatred in his voice. When her presence was gone, he was pulled crushingly close in a hug. Barely whispered, "I hate this. I'm so sorry to do this to you. But it's the only way, my love... I can't be apart from you." 

Zoisite didn't understand, not yet. Later, perhaps, he would learn that his memory had been all but erased at Kunzite's direction, so that he wouldn't know his past, and what Beryl had done to him, to all of them, so that he couldn't break control enough to understand that this was a betrayal of everything he'd once been. For now, all that mattered to him was the safety of Kunzite's arms. As Kunzite lowered his head to kiss him softly, Zoisite knew he was home. Everything else would fall into place.


End file.
